High School Love, Drama & Other Stuff
by Tenny-Tomboy
Summary: This story is about 3 girls: TenTen, Sakura and Temari, who move to Konoha, and meet both girls and boys, and they eventually fall in love with 3 of the boys. It's mostly about NejiTen & ShikaTema, and a little bit about SasuSaku. There's a lot of drama, romance, a little lemon, a little tragedy (for the characters at least), and a little humor.
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

_**Hey, this is my first Fan Fiction. So when I say don't expect me to be great, I don't mean "don't read this!" 'cuz I'd gladly appreciate if you did read my very first Fan Fiction! So enjoy I guess!**_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The alarm clock rang. From under the covers came a loud groan as a hand flung up, grabbing the alarm clock and throwing it across the room. It hit the wall with a loud _bang,_ then it the floor with a quieter _smash, _and _crumble._ When the brown haired high school girl realized what she had just done, she sat up fast, looking at the broken alarm clock on the floor.

"Great, now I'll have to go buy a new one…" TenTen mumbled sleepily and sarcastically.

She slowly tossed her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up,

"I seriously hate mornings…" TenTen, usually waking up at noon in the weekends, mumbled while walking slowly to her closet. She slowly opened her closet, and pulled out her new school uniform, and slowly took off her grey sweat pants, which she used as her pyjama bottoms, and then took off her turquoise tank top, which she used as her pyjama top, then slowly, very slowly, put on her school uniform.

When she finally had her uniform on she made her way to the bathroom, yawning several times. She opened the bathroom door and stepped in, leaving the door open.

She looked at herself in the mirror: TenTen, 17 years old, lives alone, long brown hair reaching down to the middle of her ass, tomboy, just moved to Konoha with her two best friends, hobby's: skateboarding, playing pranks (especially on teachers), partying, staying up late, sleeping in… Her family… Well… All dead…

TenTen grabbed two alas tick bands, and put her hair up in two buns. No one, except for her two best friends… and her family, had seen her with her hair down. People usually thought TenTen didn't have that long hair, since she always had it in buns, but they were wrong.

After washing her face, TenTen walked out of her bathroom, past through the living room, and into the kitchen. She slumped herself into a chair, looking at the empty table in front of her. Then she realized she hadn't brought any food over to the table. TenTen groaned, and stood up, walking to the cupboard, opening it, and grabbing the bread, she turned towards the fridge, not even bothering to close the cupboard. She dragged the bread over to the fridge, opened the fridge and grabbed the ham and butter before closing the fridge, and walking towards the table, she put the food down, and slumped herself down in the chair again. She stared at the food for a second before realizing she'd forgotten to take a knife for the butter. TenTen groaned again, as she stood up and walked over to the drawer and opened it, grabbed a knife and closed it again. She walked over to the table slumped herself down in to the chair for a third time. She could finally start eating!

After about 15 minutes of slow eating, she heard a knock on her door. TenTen knew exactly who it was, unless some stranger had just decided to go and knock on some random persons door, so she ignored it, knowing, even if it was locked, the door would burst open any minute…

And it did. With a loud _bang_ the door flung open, completely destroying the lock.

TenTen turned around, not surprised at all, with her mouth half full of food. She just looked at them like they did it practically every morning, which they actually kinda did, if a miracle didn't occur and TenTen actually was fully awake, and let them in… Which would probably never happen.

In the doorway, there stood two girls.

One with dirty blonde hair, and four ponytails, wearing the same school uniform as TenTen, and had her skateboard tucked under her right arm, and her school purse flung over her right shoulder.

The other one with pink, long hair reaching just above her ass, she had a strike of red in her right side-bang of her hair, also wearing the same school uniform and also had her skateboard tucked under her right arm, and her school purse flung over her right shoulder.

"Yo girls!" TenTen said, finishing up her sandwich, while standing up and walking towards her skateboard and school purse, both which were leaning on the side of her couch.

"Hey!" Sakura replied, with a small smile on her face.

"Yo!" was Temari's reply.

TenTen grabbed her purse and flung it over her right shoulder, then grabbed her skateboard and tucked it under her right arm.

"Let's go!" TenTen said as she walked past the girls, and out of her apartment, the girls followed, and TenTen turned around and closed the door,

"I'll have to get the lock fixed soon, before some buglers brake in, or better said: walks right in." TenTen said, with a twisted look on her face, and the girls chuckled.

They ran down the stairs of the apartment building, and walked out the automatic glass doors.

"Hey, how 'bout we go to the mall after school?" Sakura said, running ahead and throwing her skateboard down and jumping onto it before it could escape.

"Why not? I need a new alarm clock anyways," TenTen said, mimicking Sakura's actions and jumping onto her skateboard.

"You too?" Temari asked, also jumping onto her skateboard.

"Guess it's settled then, we'll go to the mall after school. It'll give us some time to look around Konoha anyways," TenTen said as they rounded a corner.

When TenTen neared another corner, she nearly ran, or 'skateboarded', into someone. But being as skilled as she was, since she'd been skateboarding since she was a child, she was able to avoid crashing into him, but barely, as he, and some other guys, stopped on their skateboards, TenTen turning to the right and into the road. Which she regretted after wards.

TenTen turned her head only to see a car zooming towards her. Her eyes widened, as the driver desperately tried to turn away from TenTen, but still managed to knock her over. TenTen fell backwards, onto the hard pavement.

"TenTen!" Sakura screamed as both Temari and herself jumped off their skateboards and rushed towards her.

"Damn, that hurt!" TenTen said, sitting up carefully while coughing.

Temari helped TenTen up while Sakura went to get TenTen's skateboard. TenTen pulled her arm away from Temari as she made her way to the sidewalk and sat down in order not to fall from dizziness.

"I'm really sorry, you okay?" the guy she had almost crashed into asked. The guy had long brown hair, which he held in a low ponytail. His eyes were pearl, and didn't really have much colour but a mixture of white and violet. He wore the school uniform that the school TenTen and the girls were starting at.

TenTen who didn't want to attract too much attention, answered quickly,

"I'm fine!" but TenTen stood up too quickly and fell back down on her ass, holding her head while her chocolate brown eyes spun around in her head.

"Yeah, and my name's Bob!" a guy with blonde hair said, sarcastically. He also wore the same uniform, his hair was spiky and messy, and he had whisker-looking marks on his cheeks. He was standing behind the longhaired brunette, and was looking down at TenTen.

TenTen then started to get frustrated at all the unnecessary attention she was getting, so she stood up, slower than last time, and completely ignored the dizziness as she grabbed her skateboard from Sakura while mumbling something along the lines of 'I hate fucking attention and mornings' as she jumped on to her skateboard. Temari and Sakura sighed and rolled their eyes as they did the same.

"Hey, they're new right?" Naruto asked.

"Depends, have you seen them before?" Kiba asked with a you've-gotta-be-kidding-me look on his face.

"Of course they're new, dumb ass!" Sasuke said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, sorry!" Naruto said in a dumb voice, while rising his hands up like Sasuke was a police officer.

The boys chuckled as they jumped onto their skateboards, and took off.

_**Ok, so hoped you liked it a little bit at least! Review please, and tell me if you liked it or not, and please tell me what I could do better at, and if I should continue the story, 'cuz this was not intended to be a one shot! Thanks for reading! **_


	2. Chapter 2: The New Students

_**Hey, I hope you liked the first chapter. Anyways here's the second one so enjoy!**_

The girls weren't far ahead of the boys on their skateboards, but weren't within earshot either.

TenTen flinched, she looked down at he right wrist, which was bruised and severely injured after the accident and it hurt more than she wanted to admit. She hadn't told anyone, she didn't want anyone to be worried, and cause a big, unnecessary, commotion.

"TenTen? You okay?" Temari asked, who'd seen her flinch just a few seconds ago.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine!" TenTen tried to make it sound confident to hide the lying tone in her voice.

Temari and Sakura exchanged worried looks, before Sakura said,

"Okay, whatever you say…"

TenTen, Temari and Sakura finally reached the school gates after 10 minutes. The school gates were big, and were the kind of gates you could clearly see they closed after school starts, and locks anyone who's late out.

The school was big, a five storey building with windows almost on every side of the building. There was a path with a roof covering it that connected two buildings together; the main building, and a smaller building. The smaller building was a tall building, but didn't have any windows except for at the very top of the walls, which was beyond anyone's reach.

The front doors, of the main building, where glass and a roof covered a ways out sticking out in front of the doors.

The girls barely took any notice, and walked straight in. on the other side of the front doors, was the office, and across from the office, were some chairs. Where, they thought, people got sent to go sit in when they got in trouble, and were waiting for the principal.

TenTen, Sakura and Temari walked straight to the office desk,

"Uhm, we're new here, and we'd just like to see our schedules and a map of the school please," Sakura said in her I'm-a-good-girl voice.

"Names please," the woman behind the desk said, or more like ordered, and the girls right away new this was a strict school,

"Sakura Haruno, Temari No Sabaku and TenTen," Sakura said, still in her I'm-a-good-girl voice. The woman looked at them when Sakura didn't say TenTen's last name, but decided to just ignore it and looked through a few papers before she said,

"Ah… there you are," and handed them their schedules, locks for their lockers, their lockers' numbers and a map of the whole school.

"You three have all classes together, since you're new, and you three already now each other. Your lockers will be in the west wing, on floor 4," the woman said,

"What's the west wing?" Temari asked, slightly confused.

"It's the hallway in the west, in other words: when you walk up the stairs to floor 4, you turn right and you'll be in the west wing, you turn left and you'll be in the east wing,"

"Okay, thanks… …" TenTen said, looking down at the name, which was stuck to the desk, and the man nodded as to say 'you're welcome'. The girls walked off heading for the stairs.

"My locker number is 432, what's yours?" Temari asked,

"Mine is number 423," Sakura said, looking at TenTen,

"Mine is 447," TenTen said, sighing.

The girls ran up the stairs until they reached floor 4. They walked for a bit before Sakura said,

"Well, this is my locker, we'll meet at TenTen's locker when we've gotten rid of our stuff,"

"Okay," TenTen replied, as her and Temari walked off.

"You sure you're okay?" Temari asked with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm perfectly fine, okay! So just drop it already!" TenTen answered a bit annoyed. Temari stopped,

"Well this is my locker, see ya in 5!"

"See ya!"

TenTen looked over at the lockers, reading each of the numbers. 445, 446, 447… TenTen stopped as she took her lock for her locker and made a password out of the numbers that were on her lock. 0309, it fit perfectly, it's the date of her birthday anyways.

She opened the locker and put her skateboard inside before putting her school purse inside.

She pulled out her schedule and read it:

1st hour: math – Kakashi Hatake (08:00 – 08:45)

2nd hour: Science – Orochimaru (08:45 – 09:30)

3rd hour: Social Studies – Asuma Sarutobi (09:30 – 10:15)

Recess (10:15 – 10:30)

4th hour: Gym – Maito Gai (10:30 – 11:30)

5th hour: Art – Kurenai Yuuhi (11:30 – 12:00)

Lunch (12:00 – 01:00)

6th hour: Health And Career Education – Anko Mitarashi (01:00 – 02:00)

7th hour: Language Arts – Iruka Umino (02:00 – 03:00)

TenTen sighed,

"Why this early in the morning?" She mumbled to herself,

"Good question!" Neji said, sneaking up behind her. TenTen wasn't one to scream when someone scared her, she just jumped around, quickly.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Neji asked. He was standing behind her with Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kankurou and Sai,

"Pfft, in your dreams!" TenTen answered, turning around to her locker again,

"So, can I help you?" TenTen asked, not liking being surrounded by a big crowd.

"No, it's just that my locker's here." Neji answered, walking up to the locker beside her.

"TenTen!" Sakura said as she came running up to her,

"Yo! Where's Temari?" TenTen asked,

"She's comin' soon,"

"Who's coming soon?" Temari asked, as she ran up to them,

"You!" Sakura and TenTen said in unison, while they gave a little laugh,

"Come on! Let's go!" Sakura said, "So maybe we can try to find our class before the bell rings!"

"What's you first class?" Kiba asked, who had 'accidentally' eavesdropped,

"Uhm…" Sakura pulled out her schedule, "… math with… Kakashi Hatake…"

"We can show you the way! We've got the same class!" Sasuke said. TenTen sighed, she wasn't one to accept help from _anyone_, and nonetheless someone she had just met. But it was better than roaming around this huge school for three hours. "yeah, yeah, just show us the way then…" TenTen said, not caring if her voice was dripping in disappointment of having to be shown to her class.

"So what are your names? I've probably heard 'em before when you've talked to each other, but it's such a drag memorizing them without being told directly," Shikamaru said, as they walked down the hall.

"My name's Sakura," Sakura said, not even bothering to look at anyone or anything, but what was straight,

"TenTen," TenTen said, also only looking straight ahead,

"…Temari…" Temari said, then mumbled, "lazy ass," under her breathe.

"Well this is 's classroom. You three can just wait out side the classroom 'til he calls you in," Neji said,

"k," TenTen said, and the boys walked into the classroom, and closed the door. TenTen leaned against the wall on the right from the door, and sighed,

"Well, this'll be interesting."

_Riiiiiiing._

The bell rang. Inside the classroom there were still a lot of people chatting, only 1 or 2 who were actually sitting at their desks. But, as usual, Kakashi was late.

_Riiiiiiing. _

The second bell rang. Signalling all students should be at their desks, but, as usual, now there were only about 5 or 6 people sitting at their desks. Then, unusually, Kakashi actually was only about 1 minute late.

"Okay, everyone settle down please!" Kakashi announced. But almost everyone ignored him, "I said: SETTLE DOWN NOW!" he literally roared. Everyone went completely silent as they rushed to their desks, and sat down,

"That's better!" Kakashi said, with a smile on his face, like nothing had happened, "we have three new students today! Please be nice, and try not to scare them off within the first week, thank you!" Kakashi said, "please come in now!" he yelled out to the girls.

The door opened, and they stepped in, and all eyes focused on the girls,

"please introduce yourselves, which includes your name, age, birthday, where you're from, and hobby's," Kakashi said, smiling towards the girls.

"My name's Sakura Haruno, I'm 17 years old, my birthday's on March 28th, I'm from Suna, my hobby's are… well skateboarding and other stuff," Sakura said, looking pretty bored, and was trying to hide the fact that she hated, no _despised_, standing in front of a whole class,

"Name's Temari No Sabaku, 17 years old, birthday: August 23rd, from Suna, hobby's… well a lot of stuff I guess," Temari said, too lazy and bored to use full sentences,

"TenTen, I'm 17, birthday: March 9th, from Suna, hobby's: a lot of stuff, which isn't really any of your business," TenTen said, causing a few people in class to chuckle,

"Uhm… TenTen?" Kakashi asked, looking at her,

"Whatever you're gonna blame me for, I didn't do anything… yet…" TenTen said, looking back at Kakashi. Again, causing a few people to chuckle, including Sakura and Temari,

"I'm not going to blame you for anything… I just wanted to ask you for your last name," Kakashi said, slightly annoyed for having a new troublemaker put in his class. _'Like there weren't enough'_ Kakashi thought, eyeing Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and their group.

When Kakashi mentioned TenTen's last name, the grins on Temari's and Sakura's faces instantly vanished, as they looked down at the floor, and TenTen froze. A few people in the class noticed that,

"U-uhm…" TenTen started, trying to find her tough voice again. After a few seconds, when she'd finally found it, she spoke, "does it matter? It's not like you hear of someone named TenTen everyday!"

"Well I guess you're right, it doesn't matter," Kakashi said, "okay, well Sakura you can sit in the empty desk next to Sasuke, Temari you can sit in the empty desk next to Shikamaru, and TenTen you can sit in the empty desk next to Neji. Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji please raise your hand."

Sasuke, who had raven black hair, his hair spiked up in the back, and he had black, completely black, eyes, Shikamaru, who had dark brown hair down to about his shoulders, which was in a high, spiky ponytail, he had brown, lazy eyes, and Neji, who TenTen had almost run into, raised their hands.

'_great, we've gotta sit next to them'_ Sakura, TenTen and Temari thought to themselves in unison. The girls walked over to their seats and sat down, receiving glares from pretty much every girl in class.

Shikamaru wrote a note and threw it to Naruto, who read it and nodded, and threw it to Kiba, who read it and nodded, and threw it to Hinata, who read it and nodded, and threw it to Ino, who read it and nodded, and threw it to Sai, who read it and nodded, and threw it to Chouji, who read it and nodded, and threw it to Sasuke, who read it and nodded, and threw it to Neji, Neji read it, the note said:

_Did you guys see those girls' reaction when that TenTen girl's last name was asked for?_

_Well I thought it was strange, _

_Let's ask 'em about it at lunch._

_If you agree with me,_

_Gimme a nod!_

"Okay class, let's do some algebra!" Kakashi said, and everyone groaned. Kakashi turned around to write some questions on the white board, completely ignoring everyone's groans.

"Write these questions in your math binders,"

_F(x,y) = (3x^2-2y^2)i +(4xy+3)j_

_F(x,y) = (2xy+y^-2)i +(x^2-2xy^-3)jy0_

_F(x,y) = (3x^2-2y^2)i +(4xy+3)j_

_**Okay, so I've got no idea why I wrote those algebra questions there… probably just 'cuz I was bored. Anyways hope you liked it. Review please and thank you! I'll try to update as much as possible! Happy Halloween by the way (for those of you who celebrate it!) so hope you liked the second chapter! If you're confused about something, just write to me, and I'll try to explain it as clearly as possible! **_


	3. Chapter 3 At Lunch

_**Ok, so here's the 4**__**th**__** chapter! Yay, go me! Anyways, you didn't have to read the 3**__**rd**__** chapter, but if you did, I hoped you liked the poems I wrote in the middle of class! So enjoy the 4**__**th**__** chapter!**_

_Riiiiiiing._

The bell to lunch rang. Everyone rushed out before Kurenai was able to say 'dismissed'. Well, almost everyone.

TenTen stood up slowly, still tired even though it was already 12, and she'd been through the very hard and boring math with Kakashi, the very gross science with Orochimaru, the boring social studies with Asuma, recess where she had nothing to do, the very tiring gym with Maito Gai, and art, something TenTen actually enjoyed and was good at, with Kurenai.

"TenTen! Hurry up already! If you don't there'll be a big line up at the cafeteria!" Sakura whined,

"Shut up already! I like taking things slow, got a problem with that?" TenTen said, finally out of the classroom,

"Yes, actually we do!" Temari said,

"You guys go ahead. I don't feel so fabulous right now, so I'm gonna get some fresh air," TenTen said, bringing her hand up to her forehead,

"You mean you don't feel so good," it wasn't a question, Sakura already knew that when TenTen said 'I don't feel so fabulous she meant 'I don't feel so good'.

"That's what I said: I don't feel so fabulous!" TenTen said,

"Well, it's not exactly surprising, your health isn't that great after all!" Temari said, more to herself than anyone else,

"Yeah, yeah. Well see ya!" TenTen said, as she walked off.

Temari and Sakura walked into the cafeteria, and to their surprise, there wasn't a big line up, but the cafeteria was packed with students.

"Maybe if we hurry up we'll be able to find an empty table we can sit at," Sakura said looking around, while being almost at the front of the line,

"Pfft, like that'll happen!" Temari said, behind her,

"Yeah, you're probably right! We'll just take our food outta here, and sit outside with TenTen."

When Sakura and Temari had gotten, and were about to leave, a girl, with blonde hair that she held in a high ponytail and had sky blue eyes, ran up to them.

"Hey, I'm Ino, wanna sit with me and my friends at our table?" Ino asked, looking at them curiously. Temari and Sakura exchanged looks, before Sakura said,

"Uhm, why not? Sure, we don't have any where else to sit!"

Ino showed them the way to her table. The people sitting around it all were in most of the same classes Temari and Sakura were in. But they didn't know any of the names except for, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and now Ino. Ino made some space for them down next to her empty spot, before really sitting down in her spot. The people sitting around the table were:

Hinata, with her dark bluish hair, and having her perfect pearl like and violet eyes,

Sitting next to Hinata was Kiba, with his messy brown hair, red triangle looking marks on his cheeks, and his brown eyes and fangs, and he had his arm around Hinata

_**(Note: Kiba and Hinata are dating, so are Ino and Sai)**_,

Sai was sitting next to Ino, with his black hair, pale white skin, and black eyes,

Chouji, with his orange/brown/redish hair, brown eyes while eating chips, and not the horrible food from the cafeteria,

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji.

"Uhm, thanks," Sakura said, as her and Temari sat down,

"so where's TenTen?" Hinata asked, looking at the cafeteria, in case she hadn't seen TenTen enter, but there was no TenTen.

"Oh, she didn't feel good, so she's outside," Temari answered, as she opened her juice box, and stuck her straw inside, and drank,

"So, uhm, what's TenTen's last name? she looked really uneasy when asked about it," Naruto said.

Temari almost spat the juice all over the table, but ended up choking on it instead, and Sakura froze. When Temari was finally able to force the juice down her throat, and Sakura snapped out of it they both said in unison,

"it's nothing, TenTen just doesn't think it's important," they gave a little nervous laugh, when a voice behind them said,

"what about me?"

It was TenTen.

"We were just asking these two about your last na-" Before Shikamaru could finish the sentence, Temari slapped a hand across his mouth, and Sakura said,

"They were just asking us about your last… uhm… your last… uhhhhh… your last… drawing that you drew, haha, yep!"

"Was that the best you could come up with?!" Temari hissed, but not loud enough for TenTen to hear,

"right!" TenTen said sarcastically,

"Aaaaanyways! TenTen let's go, we… uhm I… uhh, gotta show you something!" Sakura said, then whispered to Temari,

"you try to explain things here!" and ran off, hauling TenTen behind her, before Temari got time to protest.

Temari slid her hand off Shikamaru's mouth, and sighed, in annoyance, for having to put up with all that lying and shit, and in relief, for TenTen not finding out what they were _actually _talking about.

"Uhm, sorry… about that… just don't mention TenTen's last name in front of her, please and thank you!" Temari said, getting up and walking fast towards the cafeteria entrance.

"Okaaaay… now I'm really confused…" Naruto said.

Temari was walking down the hallway, when she found TenTen and Sakura,

"now, what were you _really _talking about?" TenTen asked,

"I told you we were talking about your last drawings!" Sakura said, trying to sound convincing… but she was failing epically,

"riiiiight… like you'd give a shit about my drawings!" TenTen said, giving her a don't-fucking-lie-to-me-bitch look.

"I'm fucking serious!" Sakura said, now she was clearly giving away that she was lying,

"girls!" Temari said, rescuing them both from a _big_ fight, "why don't you two just fucking shut up, shake hands and then everything will be all peachy again!" TenTen and Sakura looked at Temari, rolled their eyes, and shook hands. _'It always works' _Temari thought to herself, while grinning.

"Now, let's go to our lockers and get our books for HACE!" _**(Note: HACE=Health And Career Education)**_.__

Temari quickly got her books, and made her way to Sakura's locker. But when she rounded a corner, she accidentally bumped into someone, dropping her books,

"I'm sorry!" Temari said, it was a habit to apologize now. When she looked up she saw no one else but Shikamaru.

"Oh hey, Temari! Oh, and sorry, I guess I wasn't looking," He said, looking away sheepishly.

"It's fine. I was lost in my own thoughts…" Temari said, as she bent down. She picked up her books, and stood back up.

"Well, see ya 'round!" Temari said as she walked around him,

"Yeah… see ya 'round…" Shikamaru said, but it came out only as a whisper, and some how it seemed to echo around the room, before he walked off.

Temari walked towards Sakura's locker when she saw her talking to Sasuke, blushing now and then… Temari decided to leave those two alone, and instead made her way to TenTen's locker, while smiling, and giggling under her breath,

'_I guess it would be nice for Sakura to have a boyfriend...' _Temari thought to herself, as she approached TenTen's locker.

TenTen turned around,

"Oh, hey Temari…" she said, before looking around, "…where's Sakura…?"

"Oh, she's making friends… with a boy!" Temari almost squealed as she said the last part. TenTen giggled a little.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, how was life in Suna?" Sasuke asked,

"Oh… uhm, I guess it was normal? Nothing interesting really happened… I guess it was really boring… what about here? Does anything interesting ever happen here?" Sakura asked, with a curious look. It was almost as though Sakura got lost in Sasuke's black eyes.

'_what the hell? What's happening to me? It's like I could stand here and talk to him forever!' _Sakura thought to herself.

"Not really…" Sasuke replied, with a disappointed look on his face.

Then Ino, Sai, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, TenTen, and Temari came up to them.

"Is it only me, or is it really hot over here?" Kiba joked. Sasuke laughed, while Sakura blushed. But then a red haired girl came up to them,

"What'd you want Karin?" Ino asked, or more like growled.

"I wanna talk to pinky!" Karin replied, gesturing towards Sakura,

"Uhm, before you 'talk' to me… my name's not pinky… bitch!" Sakura said, making a few people snicker, "so, what'd ya want?"

"could we talk somewhere else… _please!_" it wasn't a question, it was an order. Sakura rolled her eyes as she walked after Karin,

"This is going to turn out bad…" Hinata said, with a worried look on her face.


	4. Chapter 4: Karin And A Haunted House?

_**So this is chapter 5, and I'd like to thank Clato321 for the nice reviews, so thank you! This will be a shorter chapter than usual, but I promise the next chapter will be longer, so enjoy!**_

"Ok, now we're alone, so what'd you want?" Sakura demanded,

"Stay away from _my_ Sasuke!" Karin said,

"Ok, 1: don't you dare tell me what to do bitch! 2: I'll do whatever I wanna do! 3: but you can have him for all I care!" Sakura said, though when she said the last part she felt something tug at her heart, but she had no clue, whatsoever, what it was.

'_What the hell? Why do I feel sad? I'm not sad! I'll show this bitch who's the boss…! But I can't exactly beat her up here…'_ Sakura thought to herself,

"Wait…_ your_ Sasuke?" Sakura asked, with a confused expression as she realized what she had said, 'Stay away from MY Sasuke!'

"That's right! He's _mine_!" Karin said, with an evil smirk on her face,

"Uhm, just in case you didn't know… Sasuke's kinda a human being and not an object that someone can claim…" Sakura said, while giving her the do-you-understand-me look.

"Well, I already claimed him so back off pinkie!" Karin almost yelled, as she stomped off,

"My name's not fucking pinkie!" Sakura yelled after her, before turning around and heading back to the others.

"Wonder what's taking 'em so long?" Temari said,

"Karin probably saw Sakura and Sasuke having a nice chat, so she wanted to claim 'her'Sasuke," Kiba explained,

"Who the fuck was that bitch?!" Sakura said, as she walked up to them, "oh, and Sasuke, I should probably warn you that you're someone's object and toy…" Sakura finished, as she looked over to Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed, "yeah, I know… that's why I try to make Karin hate me… so she'll get out of my fucking life!"

"Okay, maybe we need a brake from all this… shit!" Ino said, waving her hands in the air in front of her, "does someone have something interesting we could do, so we forget about that bitch for now?"

"Hmmmm… Oh yeah! I heard about this old house that's supposedly haunted! And it's really big. I heard it's an old school building, and it still has all the desks in there, 'cuz no one dared go in there to remove them. That's because time any one goes in there… an accident happens… and they either get really injured and end up in the hospital… or they die!" Sai said in a spooky voice,

"A g-ghost?" Sakura asked, literally terrified,

"Well, how should I know? I haven't been in there yet," Sai said,

"Well, let's check it out!" Temari and TenTen said in unison, both in excited voices,

"Are you fucking crazy?!" Sakura, Ino and Hinata said in unison,

"don't tell me you're scared!" Kiba said in a teasing voice, and the boys snickered,

"Pfft! Oh you're on!" Ino and Sakura said in unison,

"Ok, we'll meet outside the school gates at 4, so people have time to change out of their school uniforms," and with Neji saying that,

_Riiiiiiing,_

The school bell rang.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

TenTen, Sakura and Temari went to their houses to get changed.

TenTen changed into a green baggy sweater and grey sweat pants, and put on a DC cap backwards, and had her hair in two loose and messy buns, so the cap would fit on her head.

Temari put on a dark blue baggy sweater and jeans with holes in them, and had her hair in her normal four ponytails.

Sakura, being the most girly one of them three, put on a blue tank top, wearing a violet T-shirt over, that exposed her shoulders, and put on jeans with holes in them, and a DC cap backwards, and her hair was loose down to her ass.

"Okay, is everybody here?" Ino asked, looking around. Ino was wearing a purple T-shirt, and jeans, and her hair was in her normal ponytail.

"Looks like it!" Temari said,

"Okay, let's split up in groups of two!" Kiba said. Kiba was wearing a baggy sweater and baggy jeans that barely reached over his ass.

"How do we decide the teams?" TenTen asked,

"We'll let the girls draw names from either Sakura's or TenTen's cap!" Sasuke said. Sasuke was wearing a black T-shirt, and baggy jeans with a chain on the side,

"You can use my cap," Sakura said, taking off her cap,

"Does any one have any paper and a pencil?" Neji asked. Neji was wearing a white T-shirt that was too big for him, and black jeans.

"I have a notebook we can rip paper from, and I also have a pen," Hinata said. Hinata was wearing a dark purple T-shirt, and also had grey sweat pants on, and she wore a baggy green hat. Hinata took out a small notebook from her pocket and a pen, she started ripping out paper and handing a piece out to everyone so they could pass the pen around and write their name on it. When everyone had put their piece of paper with their name on it in Sakura's cap, Hinata drew out a piece of paper first.

A small smile formed across Hinata's face as she read it,

"Kiba!" she said, happy. Then it was Ino's turn.

"Sai!" she said, also happy. Now it was Temari's turn, but she didn't seem that pleased when she read out the name,

"…Shikamaru…" She said, cursing herself for picking up that piece of paper, _'why do I have to be stuck with lazy ass?'_ she thought to herself. Now it was TenTen's turn, she also didn't seem very pleased,

"Neji…" She sighed. Then it was finally Sakura's turn. Temari took the cap from Sakura's hands, so she could pick out a piece of paper.

"…Sasuke…" She said, trying to hide the happiness in her voice, and she succeeded.

"Let's trade cell numbers in case something happens," Hinata said. When they'd traded cell phone numbers, they walked off to the supposedly haunted old school building.

_**So, I'll try to upload the next chapter tomorrow or the day after that. I kinda have it all in my head, I just gotta write it down. It'd be nice if you'd review, it keeps me going! So thanks if you do! **_


	5. Chapter 5: The Haunted School & SasuSaku

_**Hello people. I just wanna make something clear before you read this chapter. This story is not gonna turn into some kinda ghost story, it's just this one chapter. And this chapter is mostly about SasuSaku. I'll get on to the other couples in the later chapters, so enjoy!**_

The groups had now split up, and were walking in different hallways of the old haunted school building.

_Creak._

Sakura jumped and grabbed onto Sasuke's arm,

"W-what was t-that?!" she shrieked,

"So you are scared!" Sasuke said,

"What? I'm not scared!" Sakura said, letting go of Sasuke's arm, and looking up at him. Sakura was a few inches shorter than him, so she had to look up in order to see his whole face.

"Just admit it! You're scared outta your wits!" Sasuke teased, smirking. Sakura felt offended,

"Oh yeah?! We'll see who's scared!" she said, as she stomped off in a different direction, leaving Sasuke behind,

"Hey!" Sasuke called after her, but all he heard back from Sakura was,

"don't follow me! Or your head will be rolling by my feet!"

"Shit! I must've offended her pretty bad!" Sasuke mumbled to himself.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Hey Shikamaru?" Temari asked,

"Hm?" was all she got back, but she'd gotten used to it by now.

"You don't really think there are ghosts in here, do you?" Temari said, trying to sound tough… but she didn't exactly succeed. Shikamaru smirked,

"What? Are you scared?"

"I'm not scared! I was just asking what you think!"

"Oh… well I'm not completely sure. I don't really believe in ghosts… but you never know."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Argh! Nothing interesting has happened yet!" TenTen whined,

"Whatever's in here probably ran away because of you girls!" Neji replied with a frown on his face,

"Pfft, yeah right! I bet it ran away because it saw your ugly fac-" but before TenTen could finish, Neji kissed her on the cheek. TenTen turned as read as a tomato as she froze.

"I was right! That did shut you up!" Neji said, smirking to himself as he kept walking.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"That stupid son of a bitch!" Sakura mumbled to herself, "who does he think he is?! Me? Scared? Yeah right! I can't believe I even liked him a little!"

"So you liked me?" Sasuke said, coming up behind her. Sakura froze,

"A little! I said: a little!"

"Right! I bet you're deeply in love with me!" Sasuke teased,

"You wish!" Sakura shot back,

"Yeah! I do actually!" Sasuke froze, _'did I just say that? It just came out of my mouth! Oh no, I'm blushing! I can't be… falling… for her… can I?'_

"W-what did you just… say-" Sakura wasn't able to finish. She was pushed against the wall, and got kissed… by Sasuke.

It took a few seconds for Sakura to catch up. But when she did, she kissed back. Sasuke slid the door behind Sakura open, and stepped inside the room, closing the door behind them.

The room was filled with jars with some kind of liquid in it, but it wasn't water, and by the looks of the desks in the room; they were in a science lab.

Sasuke made his way over to a body length desk, not breaking the kiss. He slowly pushed his tongue out of his mouth, licking Sakura's lips asking for permission to enter her mouth. Sakura opened her mouth, and let him in, while sliding her tongue into his mouth.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's ass, lifting her up on the desk, while their tongues were in a pleasurable battle. Sakura slid back on the desk, allowing Sasuke to lay her down.

Sasuke was now on top of her, they broke the kiss, but only for air. Sasuke leaned down and kissed her neck, while Sakura was trying to hold back a moan. Sasuke took off his black T-shirt, and giving Sakura barely time to look at his bare chest, he leaned in for a kiss again.

Sakura's hands Sasuke's bare chest, making him shiver. _'She's wearing too much clothes!' _Sasuke thought to himself, as his eyes darted to her upper body, still covered in her clothes. He slid his hand down to the bottom of her shirt, not breaking the kiss, and started lifting it up slowly. He broke the kiss only to quickly remove her shirt. He kissed her neck, making her moan slightly. Then he kissed up along her neck, to her jaw line, and finally capturing her lips.

Their tongues battled again, as Sasuke was slowly lifting up her tank top. He broke the kiss again, but before he was able to remove her tank top over her head, everything in the room started shaking.

The jars smashed onto the floor, making the liquid spill everywhere, and shards of bounced off as they hit the floor. Sakura screamed, and Sasuke got off her. He was about to help Sakura off the desk, when suddenly she was flung off the desk and across the room.

Sakura landed on the wet floor with a bang, and she felt sharp pain shoot through her left arm.

"Sakura!" Sasuke screamed.

Sakura slid across the floor, and hit her head on a hard desk.

Sakura looked up, everything was spinning. Then she looked at her left arm and wrist. Something was oozing out of both her left wrist and left arm, making the liquid that was already on the floor, a different colour. Sakura froze when she realized what it was.

Blood.

Her blood.

Everything was spinning more rapidly around her, and Sasuke's screams became fainter and fainter. Then suddenly she felt her head drop to the floor. She didn't have enough strength to even move a finger.

She was loosing too much blood.

At this rate, she could…

Die!

Then suddenly Sakura lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6: Couples & Sakura

_**RECOMMENDED READ: ok, so last time you read what happened to Sakura and Sasuke when all the shaking began, so let's magically go back in time to see what happened to the others. Enjoy!**_

Temari and Shikamaru were walking down a hallway in the old school building.

"It's kinda creepy in here, don't you think?" Temari said, as she purposely walked closer to Shikamaru like something was gonna jump up and kill her any second. But then Temari tripped over an old school book, and fell down. Before she hit the floor Shikamaru grabbed her around the waist, spinning her around, softening her fall as she hit the floor. But now Shikamaru was on top of Temari.

Temari and Shikamaru both blushed, and Shikamaru quickly, but not willingly, got off her. Temari also got up. They didn't look at each other, just kept walking, as they were still both blushing.

That's when everything started shaking. Temari lost her balance and fell to her knees. Shikamaru, being as smart as he is, acted quickly. Grabbing Temari's hand, pulling her towards the exit, and out of the building.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**_

_**(A/N: To Neji and TenTen in the haunted house before the shaking)**_

"W-why did you kiss my cheek?!" TenTen asked, running up behind Neji.

"To shut you up!" Neji said, though he, for some reason, had a feeling he was lying to her.

"Oh really?" TenTen said. Neji stopped.

"I-I'm not lying!" Neji stuttered, _'why does it feel like I'm lying? And what's up with my heart?! It feels like it's gonna explode!" _Neji thought to himself.

'_Whoa! What's going on here? Is it only me, or is it really hot in here? Like seriously, not the joke Kiba made before, about Sasuke and Sakura, I feel really hot!' _TenTen thought to herself, as she looked away from Neji to the floor. Neji started walking again, and walked right past TenTen,

"H-hey, wait up! TenTen called after him.

TenTen was behind Neji. She could reach out her hand and touch his back. Neji, who thought TenTen was farther away from him, turned around, and TenTen almost walked right into him. A blush crept across both of their features, as they just stood there.

Then everything started shaking, making TenTen fall a step forward, and falling right into Neji. Neji caught her, and acted quickly. Grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the stairs, running down the stairs and racing towards the exit.

When Neji and TenTen got outside they saw Temari and Shikamaru, Kiba and Hinata, Sai and Ino. They quickly let go of each others hand. Then TenTen noticed Sakura and Sasuke's absence.

"Where the hell is Sakura and Sasuke?!" TenTen almost yelled,

"We have no idea!" Hinata said, holding back tears.

Just then Sasuke ran out of the old school building with Sakura unconscious in his arms. Ino was first one to notice them,

"Oh… my… god…!" Ino said, gasping.

"What?" TenTen asked and followed Ino's gaze towards the building. Her eyes widened. Sasuke was shirtless, his shirt was wrapped around Sakura's wrist, and Sakura was in her tank top, her shirt was wrapped around her arm, under her elbow, but even with their shirts wrapped around her wounds they could see the blood soaking through.

Sasuke finally reached them,

"Call an ambulance!" he said, almost out of breath. They didn't have to be told twice, Kiba quickly got out his phone.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**_

Sakura was lifted into an ambulance on a stretcher. Then suddenly TenTen started feeling dizzy, and pictures of blood everywhere flashed across her mind, and her eyes widened as her face turned pale, really pale.

"T-TenTen? Are you okay?" Neji asked, who had seen her turn pale as snow,

"I-I'm fine! I just gotta sit down," TenTen lied, as she made her way to a nearby bench. Neji walked over to her, and kneeled in front of her.

"Hey, I'm sure she's gonna be fine!" Neji assured her, and without even knowing what he was doing, he lifted up his right hand and placed it on hers. TenTen started hyperventilating as more pictures flashed into her head. Blood, more blood.

Then a doctor came over to them,

"Uhm, excuse me?" the doctor said. They both turned to face her, TenTen still hyperventilating.

"Uhm, I just wanted to assure you that the girl will probably be fine!" the doctor said with a smile plastered on her face,

"Probably?! What do you mean '_probably_'?!" TenTen said, or more like demanded.

"W-well, she lost a lot of blood," then after thinking about what she said, she quickly added, "she won't die! But she may be stuck in the hospital for a week… or two," the doctor said, as her smile faded, but quickly came back. TenTen stopped hyperventilating, and she gave a little smile of relief. The doctor walked away to spread the news to the others.

TenTen looked down at her lap, and finally took notice that Neji had been holding her hand, and she was squeezing it back. She turned bright red, and Neji also blushed as he realized what he was doing. They quickly let go, and looked anywhere but each other.

_**This was a short chapter, but I didn't really come up with anything else right now, and I just decided to post this early, but I'll try to make the other chapters longer. Review? **_


	7. Chapter 7: ShikaTema

_**Hello people! This is my 8**__**th**__** chapter! This chapter is going to be about ShikaTema! Don't worry, I'll get to NejiTen eventually! So enjoy!**_

_**P.S. I forgot to put a disclaimer on the other chapters, but since Neji and TenTen aren't together and Shikamaru and Temari aren't together, I guess I don't own Naruto…**_

Four days after the accident Sakura woke up in the hospital. Her left arm and wrist were wrapped in bandages. She also found Sasuke sleeping in a chair next to her. They instantly got together, and are pretty happy, but Sakura gets a little pissed off when other girls flirt with him.

They found out that the old school wasn't haunted, it was just so old and it wasn't used to the new soil, so it was sinking into the ground, and would fall apart any day. And it was also the cause for all the shaking, it had started sinking again, and it was the cause for Sakura getting flung across the room, one side had sunk further into the soil than the other, causing her to slip off the desk, and slid across the room.

It's now been a month since Sakura got out of the hospital. TenTen, Temari and Sakura usually hang out with Ino, Sai, Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji.

"Argh, I still haven't bought a new alarm clock!" TenTen whined. It was lunch and they were sitting in the cafeteria eating. So much had happened that day, she'd only been able to hire someone to fix her lock on her door after Temari had kicked it open, she hadn't been able to go to the mall yet.

"We'll go to the mall after school! We could go home, get changed and meet at the mall!" Ino exclaimed.

"I'm in! I haven't had time to buy a new alarm clock either," Temari said.

"what do you guys do to your alarm clock?" Sai asked, with a questioning look on his face.

"Throw 'em at the wall so they'll shut up!" TenTen said, grinning.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**_

At approximately 03:30 they all met up, wearing their normal clothing.

"So, why'd you have to drag us boys along?" Kiba asked,

"Why not?" Hinata replied,

"Why not? Because all you're gonna do is drag us to every cloth shop in town!" Sasuke whined,

"Wait what? I said I needed a new alarm clock, not new clothes!" TenTen said,

"Yeah, but when they say 'let's go to the mall!' the translation is 'let's get a new wardrobe!'" Neji explained, as TenTen and Temari sighed in irritation. Ino clapped her hands in excitedly,

"let's go!" she said, with her voice full of excitement, as she took Sai's hand and ran in to the mall.

"you're kidding me right?" Temari said, with an expression that said this-is-shit.

"Sadly, no!" Shikamaru replied. TenTen and Temari made a growl of annoyment, as Sakura intertwined hands with Sasuke and walked after Ino. TenTen growled as she walked after them, shortly followed by the rest.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**_

_**Four hours later:**_

"Ino, you done yet?" Sai whined,

"Yeah yeah, only three more stores to go!" Ino replied, giggling.

"Ino, let's take a brake! We're all hungry!" Hinata said,

"Fine fine! Let's go and eat then!" Ino finally gave in.

They walked over to a café to buy something little to eat.

"Ino, we came here to buy Temari and I new alarm clocks! And we did that literally four hours ago!" TenTen said, drinking some of her coke.

"Well I need new clothes, okay?" Ino replied,

"Well then apparently you need new clothes every month!" Neji said, backing TenTen up. Ino admitted defeat as she took a loud slurp out of her 7up.

"I'm outta here! I gotta clean up my apartment," Temari said, standing up to leave.

"I'll walk you home! I'm going that way anyways!" Shikamaru said, also standing up.

Shikamaru and Temari walked out of the mall.

"so what's the real reason you wanted to walk me home?" Temari asked, looking at him out of the corner of her eye, smirking. Temari had actually come to like Shikamaru quite a bit, but would probably never admit it unless he liked her back and confessed first.

"N-no reason!" Shikamaru said, a little too quickly, while turning his head away.

"Riiiiight!" Temari said, sarcastically while giving a little laugh, "in case you didn't know… I never told you where I live!"

Shikamaru had forgotten that! He searched for an excuse he could actually pass with. The truth was, he actually just wanted to walk her home, but it was true that his house was in the same direction, it was just that he had happened to pass by several times when Temari was walking in to her apartment, it wasn't like he was spying or anything.

They walked onto a bridge and Shikamaru stopped, Temari turned around to face him.

"You comin'?" Temari asked,

"L-listen Temari…" Shikamaru began,

"Yeah? I'm listenin'!" Temari replied, while cocking her head a little to the right with a questioning look on her face.

Shikamaru took a deep breath before saying something a little too quickly for Temari to catch,

"I'veneverreallyaskedanyoneoutbefore, but doyouwannagooutwithme?" Temari just had a confused look on her face,

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that…" she said, giving him another confused look. Shikamaru took another deep breath,

"I said: I've never really asked anyone out before, but do you wanna go out with me?" Shikamaru said, slowly making sure he didn't have to repeat it a third time. Temari stared at him in shock, then thought it over.

"This isn't some kinda stupid dare or something, is it?" she asked, and Shikamaru sighed,

"No, it's not 'some kinda stupid dare or something'! I'm serious!" he said. Temari smiled,

"Then, okay!" she said,

"Really?" Shikamaru asked, only half believing what he had heard.

"No! I'm only doing this for giggles!" Temari said, sarcastically. "of course idiot! Don't make me repeat myself! It's embarrassing!"

Shikamaru laughed. He stepped forward, getting closer to Temari, before moving in for a kiss.

Their lips collided, and Shikamaru laid one hand on Temari's cheek an the other right above her ass. After about ten long seconds they parted and smiled at each other. They didn't say anything before reaching out to each other, and walking hand in hand off the bridge.

They finally got to Temari's apartment. they let go of each others hand so Temari could unlock her door. Temari opened the door and turned around to face her new boyfriend while standing in the doorway.

"Well thanks for walking me home!" Temari said,

"No problem!" Shikamaru said, while giving her another kiss, and turned to leave. He stopped as he was about to walk away.

"Is there something else you need?" Temari said in a kind voice,

"No, no!" Shikamaru said, then continued, "I just forgot to tell you that I love you!"

Temari smiled, "I love you too!"

And with that Shikamaru walked away, and Temari closed the door and started cleaning her apartment. But for once it wasn't that bad! She giggled through the whole thing, as the only thing that was going on in her head was the scene at the bridge and Shikamaru's words, 'I love you!'

_**Ok, so that was the end of chapter 8! I will continue this story, but I don't think the next chapter will be uploaded soon, 'cuz I'm a bit busy, I entered this poem contest for rememberance day where I can win up to $500 000! But unfortunately there is a dead line… and I haven't even started on my poem… so I don't know when I will upload the next chapter… review please!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Karaoke

_**Hey everyone! First of all I would like to apologize for the wait! This chapter is **_**mostly **_**a filler, but to understand what's happening in the next chapter you kinda have to read the ending of this chapter… enjoy!**_

"Hey, let's go to karaoke tonight!" Hinata said with an excited look on her face. It was lunch, and the group was sitting at their usual spots, eating.

"Ok, I'm in!" Sakura said as she took a bite out of her pizza. It was Friday so the cafeteria served something eatable for once.

"Why not? Don't got anything better to do!" TenTen said, trying to hide the fact that she actually liked singing and was good at it.

"Let's meet at the karaoke place at 08:00!" Ino exclaimed.

_Riiiiiiing._

The school bell rang and everyone rushed out of the cafeteria so they wouldn't be late for class.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It was now the last hour class of the day, Language Arts with Iruka Umino. The class settled down as Iruka walked in.

"Okay class, I have a project for you that you will probably enjoy!" Iruka exclaimed. That caught everyone's attention and they looked at him like curious puppies.

"I will give you two months to write a poem!" Iruka said excitedly as everyone groaned.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Great! I suck at poems!" Kiba said as they entered the karaoke place.

"It'll be okay! I'm sure you can't be that bad!" Hinata reassured him.

They ordered a private karaoke room with a stage so they could sing _like professionals_. The room had two couches around a big table, a big stage, and a TV looking machine, where you enter your names in it and it will pick out the person who will sing and the song the person will sing.

They entered their names in and pressed the _go_ button, and the machine picked Temari to sing _who am I living for?_.

Temari walked up on to the stage and took the microphone.

_**(A/N: if you don't want to read the lyrics the song is '**_**Who Am I Living for?**_**'**__**by '**_**Katy Perry**_**')**_

"_Yeah eh yeah yeah_

_I can feel a phoenix inside of me_

_As I march alone to a different beat_

_Slowly swallowing down my fear_

_Yeah yeah_

_I am ready for the road less travelled_

_Suiting up for my crowning battle_

_This test is my own cross to bare_

_But I will get there_

_It's never easy to be chosen, never easy to be called_

_Standing on the frontline when the bomb starts to fall_

_I can see the heavens but I still hear the flames_

_Calling out my name_

_I can see the writing on the wall_

_I can't ignore this war_

_At the eh-end of it all_

_Who am I living for?_

_I can feel this lightness inside of me _

_Growing fast into a bolt of lightning_

_I know one spark will shock the world_

_Yeah yeah_

_So I pray for a favour like Esther_

_I need your strength to handle the pressure_

_I know there will be sacrifice_

_But that's the price_

_It's never easy to be chosen, never easy to be called_

_Standing on the frontline when the bomb starts to fall_

_I can see the heavens but I still hear the flames_

_Calling out my name_

_I can see the writing on the wall_

_I can't ignore this war_

_At the eh-end of it all_

_Who am I living for?_

_I can see the writing on the wall_

_I can't ignore this war_

_At the eh-end of it all_

_Who am I living for?_

_At the end, at the end_

_Who am I living for?_

_At the end, at the end_

_Who am I living for?_

_Heavy is the head that wears the crown_

_Don't let the greatness get you down_

_Heavy is the head that wears the crown_

_Don't let the greatness get you down_

_(Oh, oh yeahh)_

_I can see the writing on the wall_

_I can't ignore this war_

_At the eh-end of it all_

_Who am I living for?_

_I can see the writing on the wall_

_I can't ignore this war_

_At the eh-end of it all_

_Who am I living for?_

_At the end, at the end_

_Who am I living for?_

_At the end, at the end_

_Who am I living for?_,"

Temari ran down from stage and sat down in her spot next to Shikamaru.

"You're living for me," Shikamaru whispered in Temari's ear, making her giggle.

Next person up on stage was TenTen.

_**(A/N: if you don't want to read the lyrics the song is '**_**Smile**_**' by '**_**Avril Lavinge**_**')**_

"_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

_Oh oh_

_But you don't really give a shit_

_You go with it_

_Go with it_

_Go with it_

'_Cuz you're fucking crazy rock 'n' roll_

_You said hey_

_What's you're name?_

_It took one look and now we're not the same_

_Yeah you said hey_

_Since that day_

_You stole my heart and you're the one to blame_

_Yeah_

_And that's why I smile_

_It's been a while_

_Since everyday and everything has felt this right_

_And now_

_You turn it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why_

_I, I, I_

_I smile_

_Last night I blocked out I think_

_What did ya_

_What did ya put in my drink_

_I remember making out and then_

_Oh, oh_

_I woke up with a new tattoo_

_Your name was on me_

_And my name was on you_

_I would do it all over again_

_You said hey_

_(Hey)_

_What's your name?_

_(What's your name?)_

_It took one look and now we're not the same_

_Yeah you said hey_

_(Hey)_

_Since that day_

_(Since that day)_

_You stole my heart and you're the one to blame_

_Yeah_

_And that's why I smile_

_It's been a while_

_Since everyday and everything has felt this right_

_And now_

_You turn it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why_

_I, I, I_

_I smile_

_The reason why_

_I, I, I_

_I smile_

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch _

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control _

_And that's why I smile_

_(I smile)_

_It's been a while_

_Since everyday and everything has felt this right_

_And now_

_You turn it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why_

_I, I, I_

_I smile_

_The reason_

_The reason why _

_I, I, I_

_I smile_

_The reason why_

_I, I, I_

_I smile_,"

Before TenTen ran off stage, her eyes stole a quick glance at Neji.

"Wow TenTen, I didn't know you could sing like that!" Neji said, surprised.

"Thank you Neji!" TenTen replied, blushing slightly.

Now it was finally a boy's turn to sing. Neji frowned as his name popped up on the screen.

_**(A/N: if you don't want to read the lyrics the song is '**_**Bad Day**_**' by '**_**Daniel Powter**_**')**_

"_Where is the moment we needed the most_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_They tell me your blue skies fade to grey_

_They tell me your passions gone away_

_And I don't need no carryin' on!_

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low_

_You're faking a smile with the coffee to go_

_You tell me your life's been way off line_

_You're falling to pieces every time_

_And I don't need no carryin' on!_

'_Cause you had a bad day!_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

_Will you need a blue sky holiday_

_The point is they laugh at what you say_

_And I don't need no carryin' on!_

_You had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_Ohhh… Holiday…_

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink_

_And the whole thing turns out wrong_

_You might not make it back and you know that you could be well oh that strong_

_And I'm not wrong_

_Yeahh_

_So where is the passion when you need it the most_

_Ohhh you and I _

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

'_Cause you had a bad day!_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_You've seen what you like_

_And how does it feel for one more time_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_,"

Neji looked at TenTen before running quickly off stage and sitting back down.

"You're not that bad yourself!" TenTen told Neji, smiling. Neji just smiled with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Hey TenTen! It's your turn again!" Kiba said.

"What?! But I sang like one song ago!" TenTen complained.

"We don't pick the singers! Get your ass up on stage!" Sasuke said, grinning.

"Fine!" TenTen said, standing up and walking grumpily towards the stage.

_**(A/N: if you don't want to read the lyrics the song is '**_**My Immortal**_**' by '**_**Evanescence**_**') **_

"_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fear_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

'_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_,"

TenTen clenched her hand into a fist as she gritted her teeth and a tear slipped down her cheek. She jumped off stage and ran out the door.

"TenTen!" Ino yelled after her, but didn't get a reply.

"Oh no! That was a bad song for her to sing!" Temari said as she remembered what had happened to TenTen's family.

"I'll go after her!" Neji said, and before anyone could say anything he was out the door running after TenTen.

_**Hope you liked it! Like I said this chapter was mostly a filler. Review please, it makes me happy and encourages me to continue the fanfiction!**_


	9. Chapter 9:The Past, The Truth & NejiTen

_**Hey everyone! So here's chapter 10 of my fanfic, it will be a shorter chapter then usual, but I got a lot of home work, so bear with me, an I hope you enjoy anyways!**_

It was nearing the end of October, but it was already snowing. TenTen could hear the crunching and puffing of the new fallen snow under her feet as she ran. She started to get cold as she realized she was only wearing a light hoddie and sweat pants. TenTen crossed her arms over her chest and rubbed her upper arms trying to get the heat back into her body, but didn't stop running. Her tears still streaming down her face as she squinted eyes trying not to get snow in them, but also trying to see through the thick snow that was falling from the sky.

Suddenly someone grabbed TenTen's arm, forcing her to stop and almost fall as she slid in the snow. She turned around quickly; ready to punch whoever had grabbed her, but stopped when she realized it was Neji.

"L-let me g-go!" TenTen stammered, slightly embarrassed to be seen by someone, crying.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked, panting. The snow was sticking to both Neji and TenTen's hair and they could see their breaths as they panted.

"W-what do you m-mean what's w-wrong?" TenTen asked.

"You know what I mean, TenTen!" Neji said. Neji looked to the side and started pulling TenTen towards a bench. He wiped the snow off the bench and they sat down.

TenTen looked down in the snow by their feet. Neji looked at TenTen's face before asking, "are you cold?" TenTen didn't need to answer; her lips were turning purple and she was starting to shake. Neji took off his jacket and wrapped it around TenTen. Another tear slipped down TenTen's cheek, but this time Neji caught it and wiped it away.

"Please tell me what's wrong," Neji said in a quiet voice.

"My family…" TenTen started, but then hesitated.

"What about your family?" Neji asked softly.

"T-they… they were…" TenTen struggled to find the right words, but quickly gave up and said it straight forward instead.

"My family was murdered in front of me when I was eight…" TenTen said, quickly and Neji's eyes widened.

"W-what?" Neji said, to shocked to say anything else. He was on a bench in the middle of town with a girl telling him her entire family was killed right in front of her. It was insane.

"You heard me…" TenTen said quietly, "that's why I don't use my last name…" Neji stared at her as he remembered that she had never told him her last name.

"Temari, Sakura and I have always been friends because we don't have a family… Sakura has been an orphan for as long as she can remember, but someone told her what her last name is, and she doesn't remember her family, so she's okay with using her last name. Temari's family died in an car accident when she was six, so she remembers her family but wants to keep her last name. My family however… Were killed in front of my very own eyes…" TenTen clenched her hands in to fists as another round of tears came.

"I'm sorry TenTen… I had no idea," Neji almost whispered, still shocked. Neji looked down at their feet and tightened his grip around her upper arm. For some reason, since he had grabbed her from behind, he had never let go, except when he put his jacket around her.

Neji removed his grip from TenTen's upper arm, and moved his arm around her shoulders. Neji leaned towards TenTen and kissed her forehead, TenTen's eyes widened.

"W-what was that f-for?" she stammered, but this time it wasn't because she was cold. A small blush crept across her face.

"Please don't cry!" Neji said. Then TenTen started to feel dizzy, not because the guy she had fallen for only a few days before had just kissed her on the forehead.

'_uh oh! I've stayed outside in the cold for too long! I think I've caught a cold!_' TenTen thought to herself.

"Hey, you okay?" Neji asked with a worried expression on his face. Neji brought his wrist up to her forehead, checking for a fever.

"You have a high fever!" Neji said, getting more and more worried.

"I'm fine!" TenTen lied, standing up. Bad move. TenTen took one step and fainted.

Neji caught her before she could hit the ground. He lifted her up and carried her bridal style towards his apartment.

"Guess you'll have to stay at my house for a bit," Neji mumbled under his breath.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Neji lowered TenTen on to his bed and took his jacket and her sweater off her, but deciding he better leave the rest on, and taking her hair out of her buns, he had to stare at her hair a little while, a little surprised about it's length. Now TenTen was lying in Neji's bed, wearing a black T-shirt and grey sweat pants with long brown hair sprawling across the sheets.

Neji pulled the covers over TenTen, before walking out of the room to get a bucket of water and a cloth. He returned a few minutes later, and dumped the cloth in the bucket of water before placing it on TenTen's forehead. Neji caressed TenTen's red cheek as he looked at her.

Approximately one hour later TenTen opened her eyes,

"you're awake!" Neji said, looking at her. TenTen looked over at her side seeing Neji sitting at the edge of the bed.

"How long was I out?" TenTen asked,

"About one hour," Neji said as TenTen groaned.

"Can I get you anything to drink or eat?" Neji asked,

"No, I'm fine!" TenTen said, trying to sit up but failing.

"I'm gonna get you some water, you have to drink!" Neji said, standing up from the edge of the bed and walking towards his kitchen.

_**I'll try to write a longer chapter next time, but like I said; please bear with me! Reviews would be nice, please and thank you!**_


	10. Chapter 10: TenTen

_**Hi guys! Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter, I was very busy! **_

**Recommended read: **_**Before you read this chapter you should probably know the slang words I'm gonna use in some of the text messages: **_**ttyl = talk to you later, u = you, ur = your / you're, g2g = got to go, thx = thanks, pls = please, txt = text, k = ok.**

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

TenTen coughed a hoarse cough. It had been almost one week since she had gotten sick, and she had only gotten a little better. At least she could stand now, but it took more effort to walk around. Neji hadn't let her go home no matter how much she told him she'd be fine and could take care of herself. Hell! She could barely walk!

TenTen looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall; 02:53, Neji would be back soon. A smile crept across TenTen's features. She was a little confused. She didn't know if they were a couple or not. Neji had kissed her on the forehead a few times now, but he'd never said 'I love you' or something that would give TenTen a hint that they were a real couple, or if Neji was only doing this out of pity. TenTen _hated _being pitied, so if Neji was pitting her, he would really feel it afterwards… when TenTen could at least walk that is.

TenTen looked at the clock again; 02:58, Neji would be getting out of school any minute. TenTen froze, '_what if Neji doesn't feel the same way about me as I feel about him? What if he's really doing this out of pity?_' Her hands clenched into fists, '_I've gotta get outta here!_' She thought as she made an attempt to stand up. She wobbled and gripped the edge of the bed. She then removed the shirt Neji had lent her; it was too big for her – even too big for Neji – so it passed her knees. She wobbled over to a chair where Neji had put TenTen's clothes after he'd washed them. She took the black t-shirt and pulled it on over her head, then she took her grey sweat pants and pulled them on, she then put her baggy sweater on. She walked over to the nightstand beside the bed and grabbed her phone.

TenTen walked slowly to the kitchen, to get a glass of water. She didn't want to be sick _and_ dehydrated, that would just double the possibilities of her fainting in the middle of the street. She put the now half empty glass by the sink. She stopped and looked at her reflection in the water. Her hair was still hanging loose over her shoulders and down to her ass. She slowly made her way to the bathroom and found two alas tick bands and put her hair into two buns. She looked at herself in the mirror. _'I look like hell!_' She thought to herself, '_I haven't brushed my hair in days, and the buns only hide it a little bit, and to top that off I have bags under my eyes!_' TenTen looked around the bathroom and she found a cloth. She took the cloth and soaked it with water, she then washed her face. The cold water washed away some of the dark circles under her eyes. When she was satisfied, she made her way to the apartment door. She slipped her shoes on and opened the door, a chilly breeze swept into the room.

TenTen rubbed her arms and ran into the snowy winter day. It had stopped snowing, but the snow would have been knee high if the snowplow hadn't plowed that morning.

TenTen ran in the snow, and to her displeasure it started snowing heavily. Suddenly she stopped. She looked to her right. The bench. It was the bench where Neji had comforted her before she fainted. She stood there looking at the bench for what seemed like five minutes. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, she took it out and it sprung to life. Before checking her new message she checked the time; 03:07. '_Aw crap! Neji will be at his apartment soon, then he'll realize I'm not there!_' TenTen thought to herself, her phone buzzed again.

"Geez! What's the hurry?" TenTen mumbled to herself. She went to her messages and opened the first message she'd gotten, it was from Temari:

_Hey Tenny! What's up? u feeling better? Want us to come over for a bit?_

TenTen sighed and started typing:

_I'm still feeling a bit woozy but not as bad as those last few days. Thx but no thx, u don't need to come over to Neji's, don't want anyone else to get sick!_

TenTen sent the message and started walking as she checked her second message, it was from Neji:

_Hey, I'm gonna be later than usual, gotta buy some food at Sobeys, ttyl!_

TenTen sighed again and started typing:

_Ok, that's fine! Take ur time! ttyl!_

TenTen started speed walking as she felt she'd probably have to lie down soon. Her phone buzzed again, it was another text from Temari.

_But we miss u! and everyone's worried! Pls!_

TenTen made a grumbling sound in the back of her throat, it was getting clear that she was getting annoyed.

_No Temari! I'm not in the mood for any visitors! Got it? And besides u guys saw me this morning before school! Now I g2g, I'll txt u later._

TenTen sped walked silently while waiting for a reply. Her phone buzzed:

_Fine! But next time I won't let u off the hook so easily! Got it woman? K, I'll ttyl then!_

TenTen laughed quietly to herself as she stuffed her phone in her pocket and started jogging down the street. TenTen suddenly stopped, Neji's text swam in her head '_gonna buy some food at Sobeys._' TenTen could see her apartment from where she stood, but she could also see Sobeys to her left a little ways down the street that led to he apartment building she lived in. '_Oh c'mon! what's the chance he's gonna see me? Very little! It'd be the biggest coincidence in history if he just happened to walk out of Sobeys when I'm walking by!_' She thought to herself.

She started walking down the street. Then she sped up to jogging, then she was running. She ran past Sobeys and was almost out of seeing range when,

"TenTen? What are you doing here?"

_**Cliffhanger! Sorry, I just had to end it there! Review please! **_


	11. Chapter 11: NejiTen & Feelings

_**Hey! I'm so sorry it took such a loooooooong time for me to update… My laptop broke down so all my chapters got deleted so now I have to use my dad's laptop, and it's sooooo slow! So I probably won't update so often but I'll try so please bear with me and enjoy!**_

"TenTen? What are you doing here?"

TenTen spun around. She sighed in relief. It wasn't Neji. It was Temari who had spoken.

Temari was holding hands with Shikamaru and Shikamaru was holding a Sobeys bag with chips, candy, pop, and other stuff that made it pretty clear that they were going to have a movie date at either Shikamaru or Temari's apartment.

TenTen looked down at Temari and Shikamaru's intertwined hands and grinned. Temari turned beat red as Shikamaru blushed a little. They'd been dating for over two weeks and TenTen was already aware of that but couldn't help but tease them a little… okay, a lot.

TenTen skipped over to Temari and quickly grabbed Temari's other hand.

"Come with me!" TenTen said, hauling Temari after her. Shikamaru followed, well he didn't exactly have a choice, Temari was still holding his hand and didn't make any sign of letting go.

TenTen stopped, turned around and started walking towards Shikamaru.

"Not you!" She said, and shoved him away. Temari let go of Shikamaru's hand.

"See ya later!" She said and kissed him quickly on the lips before getting hauled away by TenTen again.

They reached TenTen's apartment with TenTen still half dragging Temari behind her. They hadn't said a word the whole time, so instantly Temari knew something was wrong.

"Why did you drag me over to your apartment? And aren't you supposed to be at Neji's house? He's supposed to be taking care of you! And aren't you sick?" Temari babbled on but was interrupted by TenTen.

"Just shut up already!" TenTen nearly yelled. This caught Temari off guard.

"Hey! Don't you dar-" Temari stopped. TenTen was crying. Temari, not knowing what else to do or say, helped TenTen over to the living room couch and sat down beside her.

"W-what's wrong?" Temari daringly asked. How long had it been since she'd seen TenTen crying? 5 years? She hadn't _seen _TenTen crying for years, but she _knew _that TenTen probably cried herself to sleep every night.

"I don't know!" TenTen said. "That's the problem! I mean, I think I'm falling for… N… N-Neji…" TenTen said slowly. Temari stared at her. Suddenly Temari grinned.

"Shouldn't you be happy? You've never had a crush on someone before!" Temari said, a wide grin plastered on her face.

"B-but what if he doesn't like me back? Sure, he's kissed me on the forehead a few times, but what if it's only outta pity! He's never said 'I love you'!" TenTen stammered. Temari looked at her.

"Well, did you ever tell him that you love him?" Temari asked.

"What? No! I could never do that! What if he doesn't feel the same way about me?"

"It's worth a try!"

"No, it is not!"

"You're lying!"

"What?" TenTen asked, confused.

"You said 'it is not' instead of 'it's not'!" Temari said, only confusing TenTen even more.

"So?" TenTen asked, with a dumbfounded look on her face.

Temari sighed. "One rule when someone's lying is that the don't shorten the words, they're using 'it is' instead of 'it's' or 'you are' instead of 'you're'." Temari said matter-of-factly.

"You're not making any sense… Do you need to see a doctor or a therapist or something?" TenTen said, attempting to put her wrist against Temari's forehead, checking for a fever, but Temari slapped it away.

"I'm perfectly fine. But you're getting out that door and telling Neji how you feel whether you like it or not!" Temari said, smirking.

"Make me!" TenTen said, challenging Temari.

Something she'll regret.

**3 minutes later…**

"You are getting out that door!" Temari said. She had already chased TenTen all over her apartment and was currently trying to push a frantic TenTen - that was frantically grabbing onto the door frame – out the door.

Temari eventually was able to shove TenTen out the door and jumped out herself as she closed the door behind them.

"Noooooooooooo!" TenTen screamed like it was the end of the world. But then she got a text message and her mood instantly changed. "Oooo, text message!" TenTen said in a singy voice. Temari mentally face palmed herself at TenTen's dullness.

TenTen's text was from Neji. She looked at it and read:

_Wtf?! Where the hell r u? Dumbass! Get back here NOW! U'll only get worse, dimwit! _

"How dare Neji call me dumbass and dimwit!" TenTen growled.

"Well maybe 'cuz it's true this point in time…" Temari said.

"WHA - Hey!" TenTen was cut off by Temari pushing her through the hall way to the elevator this time. They almost never take the elevator because they prefer the stairs and the stairs are faster, but this time the elevator would probably be faster.

Temari shoved TenTen inside the elevator. TenTen stopped resisting as she thought that it might be best to tell Neji how she feels…

Just kidding. TenTen was struggling like Temari was taking her down to hell.

Temari brought out her phone with her left hand as she was trying to restrain TenTen with the other. They were lucky no one else was in the elevator while they were there, but they shouldn't push their luck too far. TenTen had her apartment on the highest floor, which would be floor 13. There were only three people who lived there because of the whole myth that the number thirteen is a bad omen. The people who lived on floor 13 were TenTen, Temari, and Sakura. They still had about eleven more floors to go.

Temari went through her contact list and found Neji. She started writing a text to him:

_Hey! Guess what? I found TenTen! Meet us at the park!_

She pressed 'send', shoved her phone into her pocket and held TenTen with her left arm also, still trying to restrain her. Temari looked at the floor numbers that were flashing above the elevator door. Floor 6. Temari sighed, then her phone buzzed. She took it out of her pocket with her left hand and read it:

_K, c ya in 5!_

Temari started typing again:

_It might take longer than that…_

They heard a high pitched 'pling' and the doors of the elevator slowly slid open.

TenTen still struggled as Temari pushed her out of the elevator and through the lobby, headed for the door. They got weird glances from everyone that saw them. Temari just smiled at them like nothing was happening.

They were soon at the park, they could already see it. And they could also see Neji. When they reached him, TenTen knew there was no point in struggling anymore, so she stopped. Temari released TenTen.

"Well, I gotta go see Shikamaru!" Temari said and ran off.

"Temari!" TenTen yelled after her.

"TenTen, why did you run away?" Neji suddenly asked.

"I… uh… I… uhm…" TenTen searched for a reasonable explanation.

"You… what?" Neji asked, taking a step closer.

"I was afraid that… that… that you…" TenTen wanted to tell him the truth but it was too difficult.

"You were afraid that I what?" Neji asked, getting more and more confused. Then it hit him. He's never told her that he loves her. He mentally slapped himself in the face. He laughed a little.

"W-what are you laughing at? You can't laugh yet! I haven't even told you why I ran awa-" TenTen was interrupted by a kiss… on the lips… by Neji Hyuuga…

"I love you!"

_**Dunn duunnnn duuunnnnn! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update as often as I can, but, like I said, my computer broke down so I'm on my dad's slow computer… Merry Christmas! Review pleeeeeease! **_


	12. Chapter 12: NejiTen & Triple Dog

_**Heeey! So here's chapter 12 of my story! Yay, go me! Anyways, hope you enjoy! **_

"W-what did you just… say?" TenTen asked.

"Dummy, I said 'I love you!'. You should listen when people express their feelings to you…" Neji replied, looking away while slightly blushing.

"Hold your horses! You better not be doing this outta some stupid pity you got towards me!" TenTen said looking up at him with a slightly irritated look on her face. TenTen was quite a bit shorter than Neji; in fact she was the shortest person in her class. Hell! She was probably one of the shortest from grade 12 to grade 10! Which annoyed her… a lot…

"Idiot! I'm not doing this outta pity!" Neji said. "I don't do anything outta pity!" He added and bent down and kissed her on the lips… again…

Then suddenly they heard loads of giggling and snickering from a few nearby bushes. They turned around quickly, facing the giggling bushes. Then suddenly they heard someone yell, "Idiots! Now they caught us!" It was Temari. Then they heard a sigh and the words, "damn, this is troublesome." Shikamaru.

The group came from behind the bushes. The whole gang. Sasuke, Sakura, Temari, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Sai, Naruto, Chouji, Lee, and Shino.

"H-hey guys!" Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

"What are you guys doing here?" Neji asked, slightly annoyed.

"Hey! I know! How about we hang out in the park?" Lee asked, trying to get their minds off what just happened.

"We are in the park, dumbass!" TenTen said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world… well, it kinda was.

"I know that! I mean like actually doing something! Instead of you two-" Lee gestured towards TenTen and Neji "-imagining ways to beat us up!"

Then a certain red-head showed up.

"Hey losers and Sasuke!" Karin said, changing her voice to a sweet tone when 'Sasuke' was said. Sakura let off a dark aura, Sasuke noticed this.

"Waddya want, Karin?" He asked, annoyed that Karin had ticked off his girlfriend.

Suddenly Temari put on an evil grin.

"Hey red-head! Wanna play triple dog with us? It won't be as much fun without you!" She said, the evil grin plastered on her face.

"Okay, if you put it that way!" Karin said, having no idea what was lying ahead. "But first how do we play triple dog?"

"Yeah! What the hell's 'triple dog'?" Kiba asked, confused. Everyone agreed with him, no one had played it before except for Temari.

"Okay, I'll explain when we get to Ino's house!" Temari said.

"Why my house?" Ino asked.

"Because it's the biggest house outta all of ours and besides your parents are out so we can play it without any one questioning it!"

AT INO'S HOUSE

They went to Ino's room and sat around in a circle on the floor. It had already gotten dark out, and it was around 9 o'clock.

"Okay, so first put all your money in to the middle of the circle." Temari said.

"Can't you explain the game to us first?" Sakura asked.

"Nope! Now hurry up!" Temari said, while taking out two twenty dollar bills and put it in the circle. Gradually they all followed her lead and put all their money in the circle, even Karin.

"Okay, now put your favorite thing that you have with you, in the circle!" Temari continued.

"What?!" Karin shrieked.

"Do you wanna play this game or not? Just do as Temari says!" TenTen said as she put her iPod in the middle. Gradually everyone put something in the middle. IPods, CDs, cell phones, make-up sets, video games, etc.

"Ino, do you have as electric shaver and a video camera?" Temari asked.

"My dad has an electric shaver and I have a video camera, why?" Ino asked with a confused look on her face.

"I'll explain later, so please go get them?" Temari said in a pleading tone. Ino stood up and ran to the bathroom, grabbed her dad's electric shaver, and ran back in her room. She went to her desk and grabbed the video camera on top. Ino handed the shaver and video camera to Temari.

"Thanks Ino. Now we have everything, so I'll explain the game now." Temari said.

"Finally!" Karin complained.

"Shut up, Karin! Okay, so here are the rules: rule one: everyone gets a dare and gives a dare. Rule two: you get to pick who dares you. Rule three: you MUST perform and complete the dare given to you. Rule four: if you don't perform and complete your dare, you get your head shaved. Rule five: if there is a dare you know you can't do, you can challenge the person who dared you to do it. If they do it, you get your head shaved, if they don't, they get their head shaved. Rule six: anything goes, but you can't dare someone to shave their head. Rule seven: if you get shaved, you're out. Rule eight: when you dare someone, you have to say 'I triple dog dare you to…'. Rule nine: the person who gave a dare gets dared next. Okay, those were all the rules, now how to play. Step one: everyone puts any money they brought and the favorite thing they brought with them in the circle, which we already did. Step two: random drawing gets to decide who gets to go first. Step three: if you're chosen, pick who dares you. Step four: once the dare is received, dared player must perform and complete the dare while the other players film it. Step five: once everyone has given and received a dare, the players decide who got the hardest or worst dare out of those remaining (that is if anyone got shaved). Step six: who ever had to do the worst dare wins and gets the worst dare in the 'circle'." Temari explained.

"Wow, that's a lot of rules…" Sakura said after a long silence.

"Yeah…"

"Wow…"

"Damn…"

"I really don't wanna get my head shaved…" Ino said, holding onto her hair like it would just disappear.

"But it sounds kinda fun, so let's play!" TenTen said with an excited grin plastered on her face.

_**Okay, so I had to end this chapter here 'cuz it would become too long if I had the dares too, so the next chapter will be mostly about the dare and some other stuff, but I'm not spoiling it! Review please!**_


	13. Chapter 13: Triple Dog

_**Hey! This chapter is longer than most of my chapters 'cuz I had to fit all the dares and I also needed some action… anyways, hope you enjoy!**_

Temari reached in to a hat that had little pieces of paper with each of their names on one piece. Temari picked up a piece of paper and read aloud, "Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru groaned.

"So who do you want to get dared by?" TenTen asked excitedly. Shikamaru thought for a while, looking at each and every person.

"Ino." He finally said, sighing. Ino squealed, and instantly Shikamaru knew she had something up her sleeve and regretted picking her.

"I triple dog dare you to…-" Ino trailed off, and everyone leaned in to hear the first dare. "-… make out with Temari!" Ino squealed. Everyone started giggling excluding Temari and Shikamaru. They just sat there staring at each other before they processed what Ino had said.

"WHAT?!" They exclaimed in unison.

"You heard what I said!" Ino said. Everyone giggled some more at Temari and Shikamaru's reactions. It was obvious they'd only gone as far as kissing and that they'd never had their tongues in each other's mouths. Giggling turned into snickering and laughing. Even Karin laughed a little.

"If you wanna you can go in the guest room and make out there and pretend we're not watching you! After all we still have to video tape it!" Ino said. They'd already turned on the video camera when Temari drew Shikamaru's name out of the hat.

Sakura stood up and went behind Temari, and tried pulling her up to her feet. Kiba did the same to Shikamaru, but they both refused to stand up. Ino tried helping Sakura by pulling on Temari's arm. Suddenly Temari winced loud enough for everyone to hear, and everyone knew it was out of pain. But Temari winced in pain on accident.

Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and looked at Temari with a worried expression on their face. Well, excluding Karin who just looked at her.

"Temari, you okay?" Shikamaru asked, worried.

"I'm fine!" Temari lied and stood up quickly. "Let's just get this over with! I don't wanna have a bald boyfriend, no offense…"

"… None taken…?" Shikamaru said it as a question, he was still not convinced that Temari was okay.

Temari walked out of the room heading for the guest room. Shikamaru got up after her, not wanting to end up bald.

Temari, who had been there on a few sleepovers before, knew where the guest room was. When they got to the guest room they stood there blushing while looking at each other, and they were trying to ignore the giggles and snickers behind the door.

"Argh! Let's just get this shit over with!" Temari said in frustration. She quickly leaned up on her toes and kissed him, and, of course, Shikamaru kissed back. Shikamaru slowly slid his tongue inside Temari's mouth as she did the same. Their tongues were now fighting for dominance.

**5 minutes later…**

"I think that's enough Shikamaru…" Temari panted as their lips parted after a lot of neck-licking, tongues fighting, etc. They smiled at each other and walked out of the room. When they got into the hall they heard giggling and snickering… again.

"Okay Ino, your turn!" Temari said, louder than necessary to try and drown out all the giggling and snickering for the third time.

"Okay okay. I pick… uhm… Sai to dare me!" Ino said, then added, "he won't do anything too bad if he wants our relationship to last!"

Sai shivered at the evil comment his girlfriend had just made.

"I triple dog dare you to… uhm… run around the block five times yelling: 'I love Sai with all my heart!'." Sai said with a wide smirk on his face.

"What?!" Ino asked. "Fine! But don't blame me if I'm cold to you for the next week or so!"

Ino stood up, and made her way to the front door and outside, followed by the others, she winked at the camera before running off and yelling, "I LOVE SAI WITH ALL MY HEART!" Everyone got into the cars and drove after her.

When Ino had already run four laps, her yells of how much she loved Sai, became huffs, "I hate… Sai… with all… my… heart…"

Ino finally came back to her house.

"Ino, I said to yell that you love me with all your heart, not that you hate me with all your heart!" Sai complained.

"Well, excuse me! But I did run five freakin' laps around the freakin' block, so if you have any complaints… keep them inside your damn head!" Ino said as she stomped inside, shortly followed by the others.

"Okay… Sai, your turn!" Sakura said quickly.

"Uhm… Naruto!" Sai said. Naruto grinned. He knew exactly what he would dare Sai to do.

"I triple dog dare you to… buy ten bowls of ramen, and give them to me!" He said and grinned widely. Everyone stared at him.

"Seriously Naruto?! You couldn't come up with ANYTHING better?" TenTen asked.

"Waddya mean 'anything BETTER'? Sai, just do it! Or else you'll have to shave your head!" Naruto said the last part in a teasing voice.

Half an hour later, Sai had bought ten bowls of ramen and given them to Naruto.

"Before you eat the ramen, Naruto, pick who's gonna dare you…" Ino said.

"Fine fine! Uhhhh… Hinata! She's too nice to dare someone to do anything embarrassing!" Naruto said and all eyes were focused on Hinata.

"Uhhhh… uhm… I-I triple dog d-dare you to… throw the b-bowls of r-ramen at s-strangers' faces…" Hinata said, looking down feeling horrible of what she had just dared Naruto to do.

"WHAT!" Naruto nearly yelled, standing up on his feet.

"I will NEVER do that!" Naruto said, turning his head away from everyone and crossing his arms like a little child.

"Oh really?" Sasuke said with a smirk plastered on his face.

**6 minutes later…**

"My poor ramen…" Naruto said as they drove away from yet another stranger who was now covered in ramen.

"Well that was the last bowl of ramen!" Sakura said, snickering while Naruto pouted.

When they got to Ino's house, they parked their cars outside and stepped out of the cars, but didn't bother go inside.

"I-I choose C-Chouji to dare m-me!" Hinata said, looking at Chouji.

"Huh? Oh, uhm… uhhh… oh I know! I triple dog dare you to run around the block two times yelling, 'I am a lesbian'!" Chouji said.

"What?!" Hinata blushed.

"What's with running around the block yelling stuff?" Kiba said.

"F-fine! I-I'll do it!" Hinata said and walked off. Everyone else got into the cars and started filming.

"It's 11 o'clock, you think people will get mad?" Ino asked.

"I AM A LESBIAN! I AM A LESBIAN!" Hinata yelled. After her first round people started opening their windows and yelling, "_PEOPLE _ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uhhhh, I pick Shino to dare me!" Chouji said, trying to ignore the glare Hinata was giving him.

"I triple dog dare you to… run in to the girls' washroom in the mall." Shino said. Everyone stared at him, and then they all burst out laughing. Except for Chouji and the girls of course.

"Let's get to the cars!" TenTen said.

They had to push Chouji into the car. Everyone stood outside the girls' washroom as Chouji slowly walked in. suddenly they heard some high pitched screams, and a bunch of girls ran out. Everyone burst into laughter. Even Chouji and the girls thought it was funny.

"Lee, dare me." Shino said. They were still in the mall. Lucky for them, the mall and most of the stores in the mall were open 24/7.

"I triple dog dare you to kiss five strangers, but it does not have to be on the lips, your lips have to come in contact with their skin." Lee said, and everyone started giggling, excluding Shino.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone giggled as they watched Shino kiss his last prey on the hand. Shino walked towards the giggling bunch.

"I pick Sakura to dare me!" Lee said quickly, trying not to die of the glare he was getting from Shino.

"I triple dog dare you to… pee on Principal Tsunade's doorstep!" Sakura said, giggling.

"What?!" Lee said in disbelief.

"You heard me Lee!"

"Won't he, like, get expelled or something if she catches him?" Ino asked.

"She won't catch him!" TenTen and Temari said in unison, smirking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lee walked quietly to Tsunade's house. When he got to her doorstep, he unzipped his pants and started to pee.

Temari smirked at TenTen, TenTen nodded back. They were hiding behind Tsunade's car and the alarm would go off if anyone touched it.

Temari touched the car and the alarm went off. Lee quickly zipped up his pants and ran away from the house. Everyone ran towards the cars as Tsunade came out of her house. Luckily it was too dark out for her to see who it was.

Everyone giggled and snickered as they drove away. Well excluding Lee.

"Temari! What did you do that for?" Lee whined as they stepped out of the cars in a parking lot.

"Sakura, your turn!" Temari said, dodging Lee's question.

"Okay… uhm… Kiba! Dare me!" Sakura said.

"Okay!" Kiba said with an evil smirk on his face. "I triple dog dare you to… make out with a random guy at the street party that's going on tonight." Everyone stared at him. Then started giggling and snickering, excluding Sakura and Sasuke. Karin was the one laughing the most.

"You're kidding, right Kiba?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Sorry pal! But nope, not kidding."

**5 minutes later…**

"Ewww! No one EVER mentions this to anyone! Got it?" Sakura said wiping her mouth. She had just made out with a random stranger at a random street party she wasn't even invited to. Well, she didn't exactly wanna end up bald.

"I pick TenTen to dare me!" Kiba said.

"Okay… I triple dog dare you to play chicken with five cars!" TenTen said.

"But what if I get hit by a car?" Kiba asked. _**(A/N chicken is where you run into the street in front of a car, but run off again before the car hits you.) **_

"Well, you could always get your head shaved…" TenTen said in a teasing voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"TenTen! I almost got hit by a car twice!" Kiba complained.

"Well you didn't, so suck it up butter cup!" TenTen shot back. "Sasuke! Show me what you've got! Dare me!"

"You sure TenTen?" Sasuke asked with a smug grin. TenTen's eyes told him that she was as sure as she could get.

"Okay, I triple dog dare you to… go into 7eleven, and steal porn and also something for me!" Sasuke said.

"Fine with me!" TenTen said. She was the only one this far who'd taken her dare head on.

They drove to 7eleven and parked outside, but never really turned the engine off so they could drive away fast once TenTen had done her dare.

TenTen walked casually in. She grabbed some food in a can, and put it in the microwave. She turned the microwave on. In a matter of seconds, the microwave blew up. The people were so busy with the microwave, they didn't see TenTen run over to the porn section, grabbed some, and, without anyone knowing it, she had already grabbed something for Sasuke. She ran out and in to the car. They drove away fast.

Everyone laughed, even TenTen.

"Okay Sasuke, your turn!" Sakura said. Sasuke was still a little glum about what Sakura had to do, but his mood was lightening slightly.

"Neji! Dare me!" Sasuke said. They were back in the parking lot.

"I triple dog dare you to go into a club, pretend you get a seizure, and stand up, bow, and walk out again." Neji said.

"Oh! Here! This'll help the effects of pretending to have a seizure!" Ino said as she took a bottle of something out of her car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked in to a random club. Suddenly Sasuke dropped to the floor with a bunch of bubble-looking white stuff coming out of his mouth. Everyone stopped what they were doing to check if he was okay.

"He's having a seizure!" Sakura screamed.

"Someone call the ambulance!" A random girl cried out. Some guy took out his cell phone and called for an ambulance.

"The ambulance will be here shortly!" He said. Suddenly Sasuke stood up, bowed and walked out, shortly followed by his group who were acting like nothing happened. Everyone stared at them as they walked away.

Everyone snickered. They had ditched the cars and were now walking along a road.

"I pick Karin to dare me!" Neji said. Karin thought for a while.

"I triple dog dare you to carry TenTen bridal style for fifteen minutes." Karin said. Neji picked up TenTen bridal style and started carrying her.

"Karin, you have to pick Temari to dare you. Everyone else has already given a dare." Chouji said.

"Okay, Temari. Dare me!" Karin said.

Temari smirked. "I triple dog dare you to run or walk around for five minutes without a top or bra on!"

"What?!" Karin shrieked.

"Well you could always get your head shaved!" Sakura said, kinda liking the idea of Karin bald. Karin made a rumbling sound in the back of her throat. "I'll get you badly for this, Temari!" She said before taking off her shirt and bra. Shino put on a timer. Some guys drove by and whistled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the timer went off they were at the bridge where Shikamaru and Temari became a couple. They all stopped as Karin put her bra and shirt back on.

"Temari, you can pick anyone to dare you since everyone's already given a dare." Naruto said.

"I know, I know. Well I guess I'll pick Karin since she's gonna get me back badly!" Temari said. Karin looked at her surroundings. She looked at the strong river under the bridge.

'_Even Temari wouldn't… that means she'll have to shave her head!_' Karin thought to herself. She turned back to face the others.

"I triple dog dare you to jump off this bridge and into the river!" Karin said.

"Karin, are you crazy? Can't you see how strong the current is?" Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru!" Temari said, silencing him and anyone else who was going to protest.

Temari walked over to the railing of the bridge. The railing was thick and wide so no one would fall off, but it also made it possible for someone to stand on it. Temari climbed up on the railing. Everyone stopped. They didn't want to touch her in case it would make her fall.

"Temari, don't be stupid!" TenTen said.

"Get down Temari!" Shikamaru said, on the verge of shaking.

Temari turned to Shikamaru. She blew a kiss to him with one eye closed.

"Temari?" Shikamaru asked in a weak voice.

Temari turned to face the river.

She looked down.

Then she bent her knees.

"Temari don't!" Sakura screamed.

Temari jumped.

Off the bridge where she became a couple with Shikamaru.

And into the cold river below.

_**Okay… sorry, I had to end it there, so I guess it's a cliffhanger! Anyways, I'll try to post the next chapter sooner, I know what will happen I just need to write it down… review please, it encourages me to go on!**_


End file.
